1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting moldings fit up on the side of a body or a bumper of automobiles, or on the surface of other moldings, etc.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Bodies or bumpers of automobiles are equipped with moldings for decoration or protection. These moldings have been hitherto composed of synthetic resins such as polyvinyl chloride resin, etc. and possess the following mounting structure: that is, as shown in FIG. 2, double-coated tape 32 using an acryl adhesive is placed between molding 30 composed of polyvinyl chloride resin and body 31. The double-coated tape 32 comprises sponge 33 formed with acryl rubber in a thin plate and acryl adhesive 34 coated on its both surfaces.
In the thus constructed structure for mounting molding 30, molding 30 was sometimes stripped off at the interface with adhesive 34 by the following causes.
(1) Due to difference in temperature between the daytime and the nighttime or between the winter season and the summer season, molding 30 is contracted or expanded to cause stripping at the interface between molding 30 and adhesive 34.
(2) Low molecular weight compounds in molding 30 are evaporated off, bloomed or bleeded so that molding 30 is contracted to cause stripping at the interface between molding 30 and the aforesaid adhesive 34.
(3) Due to interaction between heat, light, water, etc., stabilizers, plasticizers, etc. in molding 30 are degraded to low molecular weight compounds by decomposition. The low molecular weight compounds evaporate off in the air so that molding 30 is contracted to cause stripping at the interface between molding 30 and the aforesaid adhesive 34.